Luke's Zorua
| location=Unova | prevonum=570| type1=Dark| epnum=BW038| epname=Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!| current=With Luke| java1=Chiaki Takahashi| enva1=Chiaki Takahashi Kayzie Rogers | }} Luke's Zorua (Japanese: ルークのゾロア Luke's Zorua) is a owned by Luke. She helps him with his movies by turning into the characters he needs. History ]] Zorua previously spent her time in Mr. Matthews's theater watching the various movies he would show. She would often disguise herself as the leading female cast member and sit in the audience, which caught Luke's attention. After one of the movies, she stuck around after the show and met Luke, who had gone down to investigate. She showed off her Ability to him, and he proposed that she help him by using that Ability in his films, in which he would make Zorua the star; she happily accepted. However, she disliked playing male characters and chose only to play Princess Yuria in his film . When Luke didn't understand why she was upset, Zorua ran away. Zorua ended up meeting and in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, while disguised as a Wonder Fighter they had just seen in a trailer for . She revealed herself to be a Zorua, and Ash took an interest in catching her. However, Luke had finally caught up and announced that Zorua was his Pokémon. She then turned herself into and scrambled around with him to confuse Luke. After Luke grabbed Ash's Pikachu instead, Zorua disguised herself as and hid inside 's hair. When Luke tried returning her to her Poké Ball, she attacked him with and fled. Zorua was later found inside Mr. Matthews's movie theater when Luke came to talk to her. contemplated Zorua's sudden misbehavior and realized that because Zorua is a girl, she favors Princess Yuria over the other roles, which Zorua confirmed. With her Trainer at an understanding, Zorua was made only to play Princess Yuria while the other roles were played by Ash, Iris, and Cilan. While they were filming, Zorua was captured by ; but she, and the movie, managed to be rescued by some improvisation from Cilan, Ash, and Iris. She herself also helped by pretending to be a female to trick of . She later watched the film along side her Trainer disguised as Princess Yuria. In Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, she accompanied her Trainer to Nimbasa Town, where she disguised herself as . However, Bianca took an interest in Zorua and attempted to capture her, which inevitably failed since Zorua already belonged to Luke. Bianca requested that Luke trade Zorua to her, but Luke refused. Zorua was then nearly smothered by Bianca but managed to get away. Later, while everyone was signing up for the Club Battle tournament, she took an interest in Georgia and turned into her. Iris then playfully used Zorua's illusion as a puppet and mocked Georgia. Zorua later used this disguise, among others, to play tricks on others as well as to avoid Bianca throughout the tournament. By Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!, Zorua eventually became tired of running away from Bianca and stopped resisting her attempts to catch her. After the tournament, Zorua went back home with Luke. She reappeared with Luke in An Epic Defense Force!, where she approached the group disguised as Ash. She once again starred in one of her Trainer's movies, playing a character identical to Iris, performing together as twin characters. Using her Illusion ability, she later appeared in the movie as a stunt double for Luke's . Zorua, disguised as Golett, 'evolved' into and grew to a colossal size to stage the fight with the mecha . Using her illusions, and green screen technology, Zorua and Luke were able to replicate many of Golurk's attacks, such as and , which were used to defeat the mecha Tyranitar and the antagonist of the movie. She was finally swapped out for Golett at the end of the movie, as the Golurk appeared to 'devolve', while she again took on her previous role. She made a cameo appearance in A Unova League Evolution! in Ash's flashback about his travels in Unova. Personality and characteristics Like most , Luke's Zorua is very mischievous, often turning into people and Pokémon to confuse or mock them. She has a strong passion for films, sneaking her way into Mr. Matthews's theater to watch every show, and then later starring in Luke's film. She can be very stubborn, wanting only to play the Princess role. Much like , Zorua spends her time outside her Poké Ball. She is also quite talented at illusion for her stage, with nearly flawless human transformation like that of Zoroark, unlike others such as the thirteenth movie, who leave glaring imperfections, such as an exposed tail. The only noticeable flaw is the occasional fang if she opens her mouth too wide. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Shadow Ball.png|1=Night Daze.png}}|Using mod 2}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Night Daze}}}} Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Lukes Zorua es:Zorua de Luke it:Zorua di Luke